shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiccanna
Hiccanna is the het ship between Anna and Hiccup from the Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon fandoms. Canon Anna and Hiccup never meet due to Hiccup being a DreamWorks character, while Anna is a Disney character. Both Hiccup and Anna have green colored clothing and plant-like accessories on/in their heads/hair, get along with animals and have befriended some, like Toothless and Sven, can be rather clumsy and socially awkward at times, as well as them being friendly and charming, and are both loyal to their friends and families, since they stay by their sides even when the whole world seems to be against them; it didn't stop them from saving their homes, along with their loved ones, from those who wish to clam Berk and Arendelle for their selves. While their deceased fathers were the leaders of their water surrounded homes and people, in which appointed Hiccup and Anna as Berk and Arendelle's new rulers at the end of their second films. Even though Anna's older sister was made Arendelle's new queen, in their first film, before Elsa past the throne onto Anna. The two were also betrayed by the person they trusted. The two have also encountered fire sprouting reptiles and giants that have tried to harm them, before they realized that Hiccup and Anna are good humans that can be trusted, in which allowed the two to bring and maintain peace between humans and a type of mythical creatures, dragons and elemental spirits. As much as they wanted to keep Toothless and Elsa by their sides, Hiccup and Anna knew that in order to make them happy they'll have to let them go and live their own lives in far away lands; but it hasn't stop them from seeing each other from time to time. Along with the two marrying their love interests and having them be their sides, as they serve as the chief and queen of their home lands. Hiccup and Anna have also been seen as children, with their parents in flashback scenes of their films. Where one of them has Stoick and Iduna telling young Hiccup and Anna of a legendry place, that they seek out many years later. Similarities and Comparisons * The two conflicting personalities could definitely lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. Fanon The crossover pairing is one of the het ships of the Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons fandom, sometime after it was renamed from Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons; as well as the shipping being apart of the Frozen Dragon crossover fandom. While it isn't as popular as Hiccelsa is, there have been a few fans who rival the two HTTYD/Frozen ships with each other. The notice and support of Hiccanna, however, had began to slowly grow after the release of How to Train Your Dragon 2, where Hiccup is closer to Anna's age than he is in How to Train Your Dragon. As it is commonly seen in both fanart and mockup art of the pairing, the same in Hiccelsa with its fan-made work. The ship is commonly shipped alongside the more popular Jelsa, just as Hiccelsa is sometimes shipped alongside Janna. The combination of the two pairings is often featured in the Rise of the Frozen Dragons expanded universe, which adds Rise of the Guardians to Frozen Dragon. In a seasons AU scenario involving these two pairings, Jelsa represents winter while Hiccanna represents summer. In some versions of a Modern AU, Anna is seen wearing the modern style clothes that the netizen version of her wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet, as well as having netizen Anna spending time with a fanon version of a netizen Hiccup from a DreamWorks website. While a Viking AU has Anna has a Viking maiden and a dragon rider in training under Hiccup in fanon, where some of the manip fan art of Viking Anna has her wearing Astrid's clothing or something similar to them, just has there have been fans who have placed Hiccup in Hans' clothes, as himself and not as a Hans-like character, for the Arendelle setting of the ship; or have portrayed Hiccup as a male version of Anna for a Frozen AU. Since in canon, Hiccup and Anna end up with Astrid and Kristoff, respectively, this ship is present in scenarios where the characters never met their canon love interest (or met but didn't get together) or something happened to make their relationships fall apart. As the more confident of the two, Anna would be the one to approach Hiccup, and she would be fascinated by Toothless as well. On AO3, the ship only has 6 fanfics. As well as it having a small fanbase on Tumbler and DeviantArt. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Anna/Hiccup tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANT ART : TUMBLR : : : : : : : WIKIS : on the Trivia * Hiccup is a Viking, while the short story Disney comics of Frozen have featured Viking toys, shields and other Viking-like items. * Both of their films have their own Christmas specials and short story comic book series. Gallery Hiccanna_in_a_Tinker_Bell_AU_by_deaniethebeanie.png Hiccanna Gift by DeanieBean.png Hiccanna_by_isuck2_1.jpg Hiccanna_by_isuck2_2.jpg Hiccanna_by_XxxxHiccannaxxxX.jpg Love Is An Open Door by DarkMousyxKagome.jpg Hiccanna by PerrythePlatypusGirl.jpg Hi Toothless - Hiccanna by Midnightdragonchaser.jpg Love Birds - Hiccanna by Midnightdragonchaser.png Hiccanna_by_SykeeKuh.jpg Variations :Hiccelsanna refers to the ship between Hiccup, Elsa and Anna Navigation